Playtimes Over
by J-epic09
Summary: KibaXnaru fic. From bitter enemies to "best friends". Warning Yaoi and Lemon. This is my first fic hope you enjoy. Please review
1. Sick and Tired

Disclaimer: I Do NOT OWN Naruto or any Naruto related characters

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT OWN Naruto or any Naruto related characters. This story is completely made up.**

**Sick and Tired**

"Wee! Look how high I-" 'umph'

"ouch that hurt." the blonde child said, a little teary eyed as he looked at his knees and elbows. Both his knees were scraped and his right elbow was bleeding. As he turned to get back on the swing, he heard laughter.

"Ha ha ha. Wow Naruto, you really are as stupid as you look. How could you fall of the swing? What a loser." Kiba said, doubled over in laughter.

Fury flashed in his bright blue eyes as Naruto balled up his fist ready to charge at Kiba when he heard more laughter. He looked around and his fellow classmates were laughing at him. Everyone who he thought was his friend was now pointing and laughing at how he hurt himself. The anger that had welled in his eyes suddenly became tears of sadness and embarrassment as the young blonde ran off the playground and back to the classroom with tears staining his face.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

"Kiba, I'm so tired of you making fun of me!" the blue-eyed boy said as he walked around inside the circle of students that had enclosed around the two. He saw some of his classmates in a group and kids he had seen around school but hadn't talked to.

"Oh yea? What are you going to do about it? Cry to a teacher?" Kiba taunted, removing his jacket.

"I never ran to a teacher!" Naruto yelled back as the circle grew tighter. He knew he had to do something soon for fear of a teacher showing up.

"_Ill just end it with one punch that way I won't look stupid and by then the teachers will break it up." _

"Hey fag, once I beat your ass who are you going to cry to? Your parents are-" Kiba hit the ground with a sickening thud as Naruto came across his face with a wicked right hand. Naruto stood over the fallen Kiba breathing heavily.

"How dare he talk about my parents.." Naruto thought as the crowd cheered on.

Kiba started laughing as he sat up. He looked into Naruto's eyes, all traces of foolishness gone. He stood up and spit out blood.

"You hit like my sister." Kiba taunted. "_Bad thing is my sister has one hell of a left hook."_

Naruto looked ready to go back on the offense; his face contorted in anger.

_"I better end this quick.."_ Kiba thought, massaging his jaw. "_If I take any more hits like that this fight wont last long."_

Before Kiba gave Naruto another opportunity to go on the offense, he ran at Naruto putting all his effort into his next punch, which just barely found its mark hitting Naruto's ear."Fuck!" A staggering Naruto said holding his ear. "That hurt."

Before Naruto could recover, Kiba hit him with a left hook in his stomach knocking the wind out of him and causing him to double over in pain. Naruto fell to his knees clutching his stomach.

"Ha Hah that's exactly where a faggot like you belongs Naruto, on your knees." Kiba taunted walking over to Naruto, grabbing him by his golden locks.Kiba yanked back Naruto's head, causing him to cry out in pain.

"This one's over!" Kiba yelled as he drew back to hit Naruto one last time when I gloved hand stopped him.

"Now don't you think that's enough Inuzuka?" said the calm voice of Kakashi Hatake as the crowd began to disperse.

"Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki, report to the principles office NOW!" came the shrill cry of Iruka the Algebra I teacher.

Kiba thinking better than to disobey a teacher and get into anymore trouble, threw down the blonde, walked over to where his jacket was, put it on and out his hands into his pockets as he walked very nonchalantly to the principles office.

Kakashi began to help Naruto up, hating himself for letting one of his favorite students get fucked up like this when Naruto yelled at him to back the fuck up. Naruto slowly sat up and stared at the ground thinking how stupid he was for losing to Kiba. Holding back the tears and trying to salvage as much dignity as he could, Naruto got to his knees. When he doubled over coughing and holding his stomach, he coughed up some blood. Seeing the blood, Kakashi tried to help him up again when Naruto yelled at him to back off as his coughing spell ended and Naruto stood up wincing.

"Naruto go to the nur-" Kakashi was cut off by the look Naruto gave him. That look clearly said 'touch me or talk to me again and I will kill you.'

As Naruto regained his balance, he examined his body and determined that he had at least two broken ribs. "_from one punch!"_ He thought. Kakashi sighed, shaking his head."_That boy has been through so much already and he still has a long way to go…"_ he thought as he watched the boy limp his way back to the school building.


	2. Punishment

Punishment

**Punishment**

Naruto continued to limp down the lifeless hallway slowly making his way to the front office. As he made it to the door, he took a pained, deep breath. Once he opened that door, he was going to not only have to face the consequences for fighting but also the man responsible for breaking his ribs. As soon as he opened the door the loud voice of the principles "personal" secretary called him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, have a seat over there. The Third Hokage will be with you in a moment." Tsunade said.

Rumor has it that she's being groomed to take the place of the old man when he dies.

_"as if that will never happen. That old man is going to live forever.."_Naruto thought as he limped toward the indicated bench.

The bench was not welcoming to his bottom, being hard as a rock, Naruto thought as he leaned back against the wall. The boy let out a sigh and looked around the office and noticed Kiba on the other side of the room. He was leaning back with his eyes closed and one leg propped up against the other. Even with his eyes closed Naruto could feel the arrogance coming from him and man he did look kind of cute.

_"But wait! No_ _I'm not gay! I like girls! Even if I was, why would I fall for such an arrogant prick like him?_" Before Naruto could muse over this new development, he was snapped out of his thought by loud angry voices.

"Look I'm sorry we just can't keep you, the public is starting to notice these students' disappearances. What are you doing to them?" The old man roared. "All the evidence points to you being involved in the kids' disappearances and I've sworn to protect these kids with my life. If I find out that without a doubt you are responsible for this you will lose more than your job when I get through with you!"

"Sarutobi you are as senile as ever." said the angry low hiss of the former biology and anatomy teacher Orochimaru. "You actually trusted me with a job and that helped me with my experiments heh heh. When we meet again Sarutobi it will be our last encounter you can bet on that."

"Is that a threat?" Sarutobi asked.

"I don't make idol threats." Came the sugary voice of Orochimaru.

Just then the sound of scraping chairs filled the air as Orochimaru walked out of the office. For a split second Orochimaru's eyes lingered on Naruto, upset that he couldn't get him for his experiments. An orphan no one would know he's gone, who would miss him? Just as quickly as it happened, it was gone as the former bio teacher walked out of the office and school.

"Naruto, Kiba, please come in." said the tired old man.

Naruto walked towards the office and quickly sat down; the pain being unbearable. Naruto took this time while they waited for Kiba to grace them with his presence, to look around the room. It was a medium sized room with bookcases lined all around the walls filled with books. There was a round table in the back of the room, a throw rug in the middle of the floor, and a large polished oak desk with one comfortable looking chair behind it and two chairs in front of it. On the desk there was mounds of paperwork. The only thing that interested Naruto was what was on top a few folders. One was the former biology and anatomy teacher Orochimaru and the other two were Kiba's and his. Just then Kiba walked into the room and sat down, avoiding Naruto's gaze. The old man sat down behind his desk and took a deep breath.

"Where did I go wrong with him?" the old man asked more to himself then anyone else.

Naruto for once had a chance to see the old man up close for a good while and he noticed how old, tired, and fragile he looked. Naruto began to wonder what their punishment would be and as if he was reading his mind the man spoke.

"Now I don't need to hear your sides of the story nor why you were fighting but eye witnesses said you both hit each other at least once." the old man started "so as your punishment you both will clean the school everyday for the next week… even on weekends."

"WHAT!!" they both exclaimed in unison. "I have to clean the school with him!"

as they both pointed to each other.

"Yes, that is your punishment and it pains me to have to punish you both but it is what I must do. Now I want you both to go to the nurses office it looks like you both took one heck of a beating." the old man said chuckling "and Kiba by the way I will be notifying your mother of your actions."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kiba exclaimed "If she finds out I've been fighting she will kill me."

"I have spoken and that is my decision." the principle said with an air of finality.

Naruto had to snicker as they got up to leave because for once he was happy that he was an orphan so his parents couldn't kill him for getting in trouble. That sure did wipe that smile off of that arrogant Kiba's face. Both boys left the office with their heads held low and walked silently towards the nurses' office.

Once inside the office, nurse Shizune quickly patched up Kiba's cuts and gave him some ice for his bruised cheek that had swelled. Naruto's injuries were more severe than Kiba's and he had to take off his clothes and put on a hospital gown before she could work on him. Naruto stepped behind the curtain as Kiba began to leave the office. On his way out Kiba walked past the undressing Naruto who was struggling to pull his shirt over his head Kiba took some sympathy on the blonde and went over to help. Once Naruto had his shirt off without even looking up he thanked his unknown helper and began to take off his shoes. Watching him struggle, Kiba helped him remove his shoes as well. By then Naruto was wondering who was helping him undress when he looked down his eyes connected with Kiba's.

"what the fuck do you think your doing?" Naruto shouted full of fear, excitement, and nervousness.

"Look dolt, I was trying to help you, it seemed like you were struggling" Kiba said.

"Well I don't need your help." Naruto said and began to take off his pants "Do you mind?."

Kiba decided it was better to leave at this point thinking better of sticking around but also a little put off that he didn't see more. _Wait what am I thinking, seeing Naruto naked?_

The thought grossed him out mentally but it sure got attention somewhere else. Kiba left the office and headed for the custodians office thinking that he would get started on his detention.


	3. Detenion with Kiba

Detention with Kiba

**Detention with Kiba**

"You missed a spot dolt." Kiba said as he vacuumed the floor.

It was day three of their detention and after spending three days in each others solitude company, they became closer to one another even if they didn't hang out with each other during the day. Naruto looked at the window wondering where he could have missed a spot the window was shiny, streak free, and stain free when he saw Kiba laughing in the glass' reflection.

"Man your so annoying." Naruto said laughing but stopped quickly because of the pain. Kiba noticing this asked him if he was alright with genuine concern in his voice.

"With two broken ribs and a bruised one it kind of hurts to laugh." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yea about that…" Kiba started, looking down and scratching his head. Naruto noticing how quiet he was and looked behind him. When Naruto noticed that Kiba was quiet he hopped down off the counter he was standing on to clean the taller windows, and buckled under the pain of his ribs. Once he regained his balance he walked over to his friend to reassure him that he was alright.

"Hey don't worry about it I'm alright." he said flashing his signature smile.

Kiba didn't say anything he just looked up at the blonde in his sapphire eyes. "_Wow those eyes are sexy"_ he thought "_and those lips too, they look so soft and supple. NO! I'm not gay!"_ Kiba thought as he closed his eyes and looked away.

Naruto thinking that Kiba was still beating himself up over breaking Naruto's ribs, lifted his face back to his level when he couldn't help himself and leaned in for a kiss. Before he could make contact with the other boy's lips, Kurenai walked into the room startling both boys. Kurenai, oblivious to what almost took place, was Kiba's favorite teacher and he was her favorite student.

"Hey you guys can leave now. Asuma and I will finish cleaning up." startled Kiba ran out of the room thanking the History teacher as he left. Naruto, awestruck by how close he had come to getting what he dreamed about since their fight, just stood there when he heard Kurenai calling his name "Naruto!"

"Huh, Wah?" Naruto said stupidly blinking his eyes.

"I said you can leave now." she said impatiently as Asuma appeared at the door.

"Oh, yea, right." he said as he hurried out the door trying to catch Kiba before he got away but by the time he got outside in his condition Kiba was gone.

"Dammit!!" Naruto yelled crestfallen that he didn't get to take those lips. Naruto began to walk home all alone thinking about the brunette.


	4. Chapter 4

I Do Not Own Naruto

I Do Not Own Naruto

Please don't look for anything spectacular from this chapter its more of a filler and a way to shift the time zone so to speak. I wanted to add this chapter and I didn't feel right switching to a different time so I wrote this chapter. Hope you enjoy sorry for the late update look for ch. 5 and ch. 6 real soon. And please comment it keeps me motivated to write.

**Now to present**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto walked home all alone unable to locate the brunette whom he had grown fond of within the past couple of days. As he got to his house he unlocked the door, walked inside and took off his shoes. He stretched and scratched himself with a yawn as he made his way into the kitchen looking for something to keep his hunger at bay. His first thought was to go to ramen but decided instead on a bowl of mint chocolate ice cream. As he finished his ice cream he rinsed his bowl out and walked towards his darkened bedroom figuring he might as well watch some television. Once he made is way to his bedroom he began to undress. Naruto crawled onto his bed in his boxers, grabbing the remote. He began to flip through the channels deciding on watching the cooking channel when before he knew it his eyelids became to heavy for him to keep them open and was soon snoring as the TV continued to watch him.

When Naruto had awoken he smelled something delicious.

"FOOD!!" he exclaimed rubbing his stomach realizing just how hungry he was.

"My neighbors must be cooking up a storm" he said out loud thinking about getting dressed and paying an uninvited visit over there, when he began to walk towards the kitchen; the smell of the food getting stronger. He noticed the light was on and he wondered if he had just left it on from last night, as he neared the kitchen the smell of the food became so intense that it smelled as if it was being cooked in his own home. When Naruto walked into the kitchen he almost yelled out in surprise at the sight that beheld him. Kiba was standing in front of him, smiling, wearing an apron, and cooking breakfast.

"Bout time you got up," Kiba said kissing Naruto on the cheek and then moved out of the way so Naruto could see what was for breakfast that morning. Bacon, eggs, grits, French toast, and salmon! All for him and his love interest to share.

"Kiba this is amazing. How did you get in here?" Naruto asked not really caring about the answer. The two things he loved and wanted the most in this world, food and Kiba, were in his kitchen.

"Go sit down I'll bring you a plate" Kiba said awfully cheerful. As he turned around, Naruto noticed that underneath the apron, he was only wearing boxers.

After they had eaten, Naruto felt stuffed. "Man I couldn't eat another bite. That was delicious." he said patting his stomach as Kiba got up and stood in front of him.

"I'm sure you're still a little thirsty," Kiba said as he took off his apron and stepped out of his boxers.

Narutos' jaw practically dropped to the floor as he beheld the sight before him. He couldn't believe his eyes Kiba was naked before him and getting harder as he stood there. Naruto instantly felt himself go hard with pressure of wanting a release.

"You going to stand there with your mouth open all day cause I'm sorry but I wont be hard that long." he said snapping Naruto back to his senses.

Naruto got down on his knees grabbing Kiba's length causing him to take in a sharp breath. It was a magnificent sight to take in as Naruto slowly lowered his head on it taking in Kiba's musky scent that came with his pubes. Naruto teased the tip with his tongue while his hands went to examine the rest of the other boys' body. While continuing with his work, he groped Kiba's ass and separated his cheeks startling the other boy. But before Kiba could react Naruto had shoved a finger right in Kiba's tight and waiting entrance. The boy moaned in pleasure as Naruto worked his one finger in and out before slowly adding a second finger. Working in sync with his head when his fingers went in, Naruto's head went down and when his fingers went out the other boys' head went up. Naruto took his other hand and began to tickle the orbs that were just below his head when Kiba neared his edge he climaxed and spilled his seed right down Naruto's throat.

"Damn." Kiba said,

But Naruto's body was having contractions as he came inside his boxers causing the young blonde to wake up as he continued to cum and convulse.

"Fuck those were some strong convulsions" Naruto said as he tried to keep himself from messing up his boxers but it was too late as the white sticky fluid continued to pump out of him matting down his light blonde pubic hair and soaking his boxers. Naruto laid there breathing heavily, embarrassed over what just happened in his dream and reality. Apparently he couldn't hold his load as well as he thought as he got up and made his way to the shower opting to take a cold one versus a hot one.

**I meant to update earlier but time was not my friend till now. And right now I hope you enjoyed and please review sorry for the short chapter. I'm tired so I am going to sleep night all.**


	5. Lunchtime

In light of my slight delay everyone gets two chapters for the price of one

**In light of my slight delay everyone gets two chapters for the price of one.**

Ch. 5 Lunchtime

As Naruto got out the shower he dried off and began to brush his teeth. While brushing his teeth he began to reminisce about his dream and the detention the day before. He really did like Kiba but he wasn't sure if he was ready to have sex with him because he didn't want a repeat performance of his dream.

_Why am I getting ahead of myself Kiba definitely doesn't like me. Yea I know what "Almost" happened in that classroom but we were alone and he probably wasn't aware of what I was doing._

As Naruto finished brushing his teeth and washing his face he walked into his bedroom to get dressed for school. After putting on orange boxers an orange tee shirt and blue jeans he grabbed his school bag put on his shoes and walked to school.

After sitting through three periods of modern world history, chemistry, and algebra II he finally made his way hungrily to lunch. Once he got into the lunchroom he walked into the lunch line to get whatever slop they were serving that day. Finally settling for a turkey BLT with French fries he walked his way through the cafeteria looking for somewhere to sit. After scanning the cafeteria he say Kiba sitting all by himself. Naruto made his way over to the table and waved to the brunette.

"Hi Kiba mind-" Naruto never had a chance to finish his sentence because Kiba had lunged at him and wrenched his arm behind his back and pushed him to the ground.

"Just what the fuck do you think your doing Uzumaki" Kiba yelled furiously.

"Kiba stop what are you doing I just came to eat lunch with you" Naruto said through gritted teeth it felt like his arm was going to break any second now.

Kiba stood Naruto up and pushed him away "get away from me queer" Kiba yelled as Naruto stood there rubbing his arm in shock at what just happened the guy who apologized for breaking his ribs just tried to break his arm. Naruto left the cafeteria and proceeded to his next class. The rest of the day passed in a blur and it soon came time for his detention. Tonight they would be cleaning the front office. As they made their way to the office in silence they heard angry voices coming from the principles office.

"Orochimaru what are you doing here" yelled the old man

"Isn't it obvious Sarutobi I'm here for my revenge." Came the hiss of the other teacher.

"Get out of here Orochimaru before I have the ANBU come after you.

"You'll be dead before they get here."

Just then there was the sound of breaking wood. Naruto and Kiba fearing the worst went to find help. Naruto ran into Kakashi and Gai the gym teacher.

"Kakashi sensei Gai sensei Orochimaru is in the hokage's office and it sounds like they're fighting."

"What!" both teachers exclaimed as they ran to the front office.

Meanwhile Kiba ran into Asuma and Kurenai. "Asuma - sensei! Kurenai – sensei!" Kiba exclaimed out of breath.

"Kiba what is it?" both teachers asked looking worried.

"O- Orochimaru – in the- hokage's – office! Kiba said clutching his stomach and blacked out.

"Kurenai go get Shizune for Kiba I'll go after Orochimaru." Asuma said.

"Right" Kurenai said as she picked up the unconscious Kiba to take him to Shizune the school nurse.

Asuma ran to the Hokage's office only to find Kakashi, and Gai trying to break down the door.

"Orochimarus' barricaded the Hokage and himself inside the office" Gai said as he rammed the door again.

"On the count of three we are all going to charge at the door" Asuma said. "One two three!" the door gave a sickening crack. "One more should do it" "One two three" the three teachers yelled in unison as they hit the door and it came off its hinges.

The sight that was before the teachers was sickening. Sarutobi was on the ground badly beaten and bleeding profusely and from the looks of it his skull seemed to be bashed in. and there was Orochimaru who only seemed to suffer major cuts on his arms. Before the teachers could get over the shock of what they were seeing Orochimaru jumped out the window and was running towards his waiting getaway car driven by Kabuto.

**Not my best work but I like the next chapter and I was just itching to write the old man out the story. Please read and review that gives me the inspiration to keep writing. And for whoever does review thank you and as a reward you get an extra chapter a week early.**

**ANBU are the special police force they are the ANBU BLACK OPPS best of the best (for those who don't watch the anime or know who they are.)**


	6. The Store

Now to present chapter six Now to present chapter sixThe Store Chapter 6

School was canceled the whole week due to the principles death. The old mans funeral was to take place that Monday and seeing as how it was Thursday Naruto had some time to relax. As he walked home from his detention he thought about the sight that he had seen before he left. The old mans body it was badly beaten but upon his face was a smile, a look of peace, and happiness. The sight freaked him out. Maybe it was the dead body, or the fact that he looked so peaceful, or the fact that a former teacher had done it and was still walking free that weirded him out, but whatever it was he'd hope he wouldn't have to see death again. This was another time he was glad he was an orphan and that since his parents were dead that they died before he had a chance to know them. He figured that the pain would be unbearable had he known his parents and then had them taken from him.

Naruto continued to walk home and muse over his thoughts realizing how hungry he was and the fact that he had no food to eat in his house. So he made his way over to a local grocery store where he proceeded to by ramen for dinner. _Quick, easy, and delicious_ he thought with a smile he walked towards the section of the store where the milk was located and grabbed him a half gallon of milk and a carton of eggs deciding to cook breakfast in the morning. He walked towards the checkout lanes when he realized he needed butter and bacon. He reluctantly got out of the line to get his necessary items. He began to walk fast back to the check out line when he ran right into another shopper causing both of them to drop their items.

"Oi! Hey sorry bout that wasn't looking where I was going." Naruto said smiling extending a hand to help the other shopper up.

"Yea well watch where your going dolt" Kiba said as he scrambled towards his feet picking up the fallen items as he went.

Naruto now realizing whom he knocked over said very angrily "You don't have to be an ass you know at least I tried to help you up."

"Yea well I didn't need your help" he said as he snatched up his last box Naruto had picked up and began to examine.

"Pre- gnancy test" Naruto said slowly as if the words were foreign towards him. Then it hit him "But you're a dude!!….. Aren't you?" he said pointing a finger at Kiba's crotch.

"Yea I'm a fucking dude idiot" Kiba said angrily "And could you stop staring at my cock unless you plan on sucking it."

"Well if you say you're a 'dude' then why do you need a pregnancy test?"

As much as he didn't like the blonde he had to tell him something to keep him from making up any rumors. "It's for my mom ok?" he said _she's getting more action than me anyway_ he thought.

Just then a picture of the parental figure Kiba called a mother flashed into Naruto's mind. _Who would want that? _He questioned to himself._ She's… she's… quite the human _he thought. _But then again someone had to bite the bullet and get it on with her especially someone who looked good cause Kiba and his sister sure were far from ugly. I guess they inherited their fathers' genes._

"Look get out of my way" Kiba said bumping Naruto with his shoulder as he walked by.

_I seem to be bumping into him every where I go… literally_ Naruto thought as more images of Kiba's mother like figure popped into his head making him shudder in disgust.

Kind of short but its helping to further the plot line you guys will see in the end. Please read and review I hope you guys enjoyed and ill be back next week if not sooner. I figure I'd post around Wednesday maybe Thursday depending on my time restrictions. Once again please read and review they keep me writing.


	7. Desperation

A.N. Okay guys you can put down the pitchforks and torches im sorry legitimately sorry for not posting. But there are certain circumstances that I choose not to disclose at this time that has affected my writing but over the last couple of days I've been a writing maniac now its all about typing and posting yeah baby!

Ch. 7 Desperation  
(A.N. this chapter is nothing more than a filler don't expect to much from it but there's some info in here that you might now want to over look)

As Naruto sat in his last period class he began to wonder about Kiba,and the fact that he had not seen much of the prick since the store incident. Thinking of the dog lover gave him slight butterflies but he ignored it thinking it was just the anger he had towards the boy.  
With homecoming mere days away, Naruto couldn't focus anymore on the brunette. He had to focus on finding a date for the dance. As he began to mull over this new feat the bell rang and he gathered up his stuff and proceeded to the hallway. He didn't have to worry about catching a bus, since he walked home. The blonde mused over his mental list of possible dates, there was that Korean girl who seemed to have a fixation with sharp, pointy objects, Ten Ten. But everyone knew she was Neji Hyuga's squeeze. Then there's that transfer student Temari… only problem with her was that she was more masculine than Naruto was. (A.N. sorry Temari lovers I love her too but I had to ex her out of the possible date choices). Then there was the ugly, loud mouth, short blonde haired girl Ino. Just the sight of here made his stomach turn. (sorry Ino lovers.) And then there was her hot best friend with the oddly spiky pink hair Sakura.  
"That's it!" Naruto exclaimed loudly punching the air with his right fist, scaring a few underclass students "I'll ask her." Naruto decided to head home figuring that she had already left and that he would just ask her the next day.  
Naruto waited patiently at her locker the day after, and got excited the moment he saw her florescent hairstyle.  
"Hey Sakura" Naruto said cheerfully waving his hand in her face like a maniac.  
"Hey Naruto" she replied smiling  
"I don't want to beat around the bush so I'm just going to ask you" Naruto started off. "I was… kinda… wondering… if oh I don't know… if… you'd… be so... be so kind as to let me escort you to the dance this Saturday" Naruto said timidly and blushing madly.  
Sakura's eyes lit up at this question Naruto noticed this and got excited, until she looked at the floor. "Gee Naruto I'm sorry, I would have loved to go to the dance with you but someone already asked me earlier today."  
Crestfallen Naruto attempted to pick his face up off the floor "Its okay, thanks anyway" he said.  
"Hey Naruto why not try Hinata, I heard she doesn't have a date and everybody knows how she feels about you"  
Naruto's charm returned to him, he perked up at this information and rushed off to find her. "Why didn't I think of her before" Naruto thought as he searched the now empty school. He turned the corner and ran into her cousin Neji.  
"Hey Neji have you seen Hinata?" Naruto asked antsy.  
"Yeah she's just around the corner" he replied nonchalantly  
"Thanks Neji, I owe you" Naruto said as he rounded the corner  
"Naruto! Just don't hurt her feelings" Neji called after him  
Naruto found Hinata and walked up to her smiling. "Hey Hinata I was wondering, if you didn't have a date if you would go to the dance with me!"  
The impact of these words was almost instant as Hinata turned beet red and collapsed into his arms saying yes.

A.N. Finally this chapter is over which means this story is about to pick up. I'm really excited about my next chapters I hope once I post them you guys like them (I know this one sucks but… ya know it was kinda important.)


	8. Pickup

**After a too long hiatus, a semester in college I feel it's time to get back to this story. Thanks for the patients let's see where I can take this. I have about 3 weeks left of school and about 3 more chapters written, I am thinking of posting every two weeks somewhere around that time frame, but please don't hold me to it I would love to continue writing as long as time permits. Without further to do. I present you with:**

Chapter 8  
Naruto spent all Saturday getting ready for the dance; he took his time making sure he appeared flawless. His hair was still blonde and spiky however, it had a tamed look to it. He was dressed to perfection in a navy blue pinstripe suit, with a gold shirt. He wore a navy blue and gold checkered tie, a black belt with gold studs, and navy blue dress shoes. He sprayed some of his favorite cologne on his black beater, brushed his teeth for what seemed like the twentieth time that day, and flashed his signature smile in the mirror. Grabbing Hinata's solid gold rose he headed towards her apartment.  
It was dark when he left his house, however, he did not let this affect him. While walking down the street he thought he heard someone following him, so turning around he saw no one there. He shrugged it off and continued on his quest to pick up Hinata.  
Upon making it to the timid girls apartment, he took a deep breath to settle his nerves. He then knocked on the door. Neji was the one who opened the door, he was dressed in a white suit that complimented his pale eyes.  
"Oh Naruto, We've been expecting you, come on in, Hinata is upstairs getting ready" Neji said as he gestured for Naruto to come inside.  
Naruto walked over the threshold and stood in the small living room.  
"Have a seat Naruto. Hinata will be down in a minute, and I want to talk to you."  
Naruto obeyed his given command and took a seat. "What's on your mind?" He asked  
"I know all about you Naruto, and what you do in your private life is your business. However that beautiful young woman upstairs really does like you… I would normally be fine with that because I think you are a wonderful catch. However if you hurt her then your personal life will become my business." Neji said with a menacing stare.  
Naruto did not falter his gaze even under Neji's new found revelation and he kept his eyes locked onto the pale ones even as he felt his heart rate elevate.  
Hinata made an appearance at this point saving Naruto the chance to have to retaliate. She looked very elegant in a solid gold dress that came all the way to the floor and hugged all the curves of her body. Her hair hung down to her waist and she had on very elegant gold gloves "Naruto-Kun" she said blushing  
"Wow Hinata you look great!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile as he stood up and held out the solid gold rose in one hand, and his arm for her to take. She descended the stairs and grasped his arm. They looked like they were going to the Prom.


	9. The Dance

Chapter 9

The couple arrived at the high school gym to the sound of the thumping and booming bass. The party was well under way and this excited Naruto even more. He felt the flowing of his blood throughout his body and his muscles loosening up. A big toothy grin was plastered on his face. The couple saw the various students dressed in their best, having a great time.  
"Naruto-Kun…" Hinata said blushing. "Can… can… can we take… take a picture together" the last few words came out in a rush.

Naruto's eyebrows rose at this point instead of speaking, Naruto just led Hinata over to where the photos were being taken. When their turn came up they stood in front of each other staring into each other's eyes holding hands. A small blush appeared on both the teens faces' as the photogpher was ready to take the picture.

"On the count of three I will take the picture" the pale bushy browed camera man said. "One, Two, Three."  
Everything happened in quick succession as soon as the camera man said three, the flash went off, Naruto pecked Hinata on the cheek, she turned beet red and fainted.  
"That will be six dollars" the camera man said in a squeaky voice.

Naruto rushed to Hinata's side and attempted to revive his fallen date.  
He successfully revived her, paid the camera man, and helped Hinata over to a chair. He brought her some water and sat with her. When she felt better he asked her to dance. Once she said yes, Naruto was off like a bat out of hell. He grabbed her arm and dragged her towards to awaiting dance floor.  
They crossed over the gyms threshold and were thrust into the hot gym. The décor which once looked elegant now seemed partially destroyed. The once beautiful gym seemed like a club on a Friday night. Bodies were any and everywhere, grinding was happening, girls on guys, guys on girls, girls on girls, and even guys on guys. It was an all around orgy. Clothes were being thrown all over the place and Naruto could have sworn he saw a few naked people on the floor. Naruto wondered to himself what the hell happened to the place.

However he did not let that distract him as his favorite song played over on the loud speakers. Nelly's "Hot in Here" blasted as the base thumped even more. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her into the grinding mix. Naruto started out doing a simple two step dancing like the perfect gentleman with Hinata. However he could not contain himself as the music called him. He slowly moved closer to her and began to run his hands through her hair; he came closer and breathed the words onto her neck moving his body closer to hers. He began to sway her hips in tune with the music thrusting his pelvis into hers. Hinata let a small surprised gasp escape her lips. She was feeling every moment as if it were a dream come true. The man of her dreams asked her to the Homecoming dance and here they were dancing. Her thoughts were interrupted as Naruto gave a particularly rough thrust, and then another one. Hinata could feel him growing and hardening through his tight pants with each repeated thrust.

Naruto increased speed and pressure and Hinata was taken off guard. Naruto soon gave in to his animal instincts as he began slapping her on her **. Turning her around he began to thrust even harder. At this point Hinata had enough. She felt violated and embarrassed. That's when it happened. She turned around with lighting speed a slapped the taste out of Naruto's mouth. She then ran out of the gym crying as her perfect night turned into a nightmare.  
As she ran out the gym she couldn't help but think about how Naruto had changed. He seemed like the perfect gentleman and yet here he was behaving like any other guy, only worried about what was between his legs.  
Naruto stood there for a second as the shock of what happened washed over him. He felt pretty bad about what happened, but just shrugged it off as if it was nothing, and found some more females to dance with, until he no longer felt humiliated.


	10. Ch10 The Encounter

Chapter 10

After a few more songs Naruto had forgotten about his experience with Hinata and went out to the Atrium to get something to drink. He went through the double doors out into the cool atmosphere of the outside hallway. He walked over to the drinks and got himself a Pepsi, a cup, and some ice. He found a table where he could sit down and relax as he poured his soda over the frozen water. He took a few gulps, exhaled, and massaged his legs. He looked around the Atrium to see who was out there and noticed several things going on at one time. He saw Sakura running towards the bathroom with her date following behind. "Wait… was that… it was Kiba. So Kiba was Sakura's date" Naruto thought to himself. Naruto caught a snatch of their conversation:  
"Sakura wait!" Kiba exclaimed.  
"Leave me a-a" Sakura never got to finish that sentence as the next thing anybody heard was the sound of someone vomiting.  
"Gee my date is sick, what am I going to do with this" Kiba said gesturing towards his crotch.  
Naruto thought nothing of it as he returned to his soda; he took a sip of it and noticed it tasted different, kind of funny. Naruto paid no attention to the taste and downed the rest of his drink. He suddenly felt a warm tingling sensation go throughout his body that seemed to linger on his **. Naruto stood up and proceeded to continue his night dancing.  
After another hour of dancing Naruto felt very happy, he felt as if he was on top of the world. He just couldn't seem to figure out why he was so happy all of a sudden. Realizing he had to use the bathroom Naruto made his way through the throng of people. Outside he took a gulp of fresh air and felt his body swagger a bit. He stumbled his way to the bathroom and crashed into the wall. He laughed to himself and walked over to a stall. After unbuckling his pants he pulled his limp ** out of his boxers and went to work. While he was standing there doing his business someone entered the bathroom. Naruto paid no mind to the new comer and continue concentrating on his task at hand. That's when the new comer spoke.  
"Oh great the faggots here." The husky voice spoke.  
Naruto turned around and saw him. It was none other than Kiba. Naruto tried to focus his gaze on the boy and after a minute he was able to.  
"Ha **, yea that's real funny" Naruto said with slightly slurred speech. He walked towards Kiba getting closer with every step. "On top of that it's very original to call me a **, but… but it's alright" he said now standing right in front of him. "I'll show you **" and that's when he did it. Naruto kissed him. A hard passionate kiss pressing Kiba against the wall. Kiba could taste the alcohol on Naruto's breath and thought to himself. "Great he's drunk"  
Naruto continued to kiss him as he abandoned holding up his pants and ran his hands all over Kiba's chest. He began to work his way down actually getting a feel of Kiba's hard **. Naruto continued to massage the erect Kiba when it all ended too quickly as someone busted into the bathroom causing the two boys to break apart in quick haste. Naruto staggered to the door as the next thing that was heard was the blonde boy wrenching and vomit hitting the floor.  
"Great" Kiba thought to himself "why is it that everybody I kiss has been sick? Am I doing something wrong?" Kiba looked down at his pants and saw not only his hard ** but also the wet stain that Naruto left on his pants. "Great… just great" He said as he smiled to himself.

Chapter 10

After a few more songs Naruto had forgotten about his experience with Hinata and went out to the Atrium to get something to drink. He went through the double doors out into the cool atmosphere of the outside hallway. He walked over to the drinks and got himself a Pepsi, a cup, and some ice. He found a table where he could sit down and relax as he poured his soda over the frozen water. He took a few gulps, exhaled, and massaged his legs. He looked around the Atrium to see who was out there and noticed several things going on at one time. He saw Sakura running towards the bathroom with her date following behind. "Wait… was that… it was Kiba. So Kiba was Sakura's date" Naruto thought to himself. Naruto caught a snatch of their conversation:  
"Sakura wait!" Kiba exclaimed.  
"Leave me a-a" Sakura never got to finish that sentence as the next thing anybody heard was the sound of someone vomiting.  
"Gee my date is sick, what am I going to do with this" Kiba said gesturing towards his crotch.  
Naruto thought nothing of it as he returned to his soda; he took a sip of it and noticed it tasted different, kind of funny. Naruto paid no attention to the taste and downed the rest of his drink. He suddenly felt a warm tingling sensation go throughout his body that seemed to linger on his cock. Naruto stood up and proceeded to continue his night dancing.  
After another hour of dancing Naruto felt very happy, he felt as if he was on top of the world. He just couldn't seem to figure out why he was so happy all of a sudden. Realizing he had to use the bathroom Naruto made his way through the throng of people. Outside he took a gulp of fresh air and felt his body swagger a bit. He stumbled his way to the bathroom and crashed into the wall. He laughed to himself and walked over to a stall. After unbuckling his pants he pulled his limp member out of his boxers and went to work. While he was standing there doing his business someone entered the bathroom. Naruto paid no mind to the new comer and continue concentrating on his task at hand. That's when the new comer spoke.  
"Oh great the faggots here." The husky voice spoke.  
Naruto turned around and saw him. It was none other than Kiba. Naruto tried to focus his gaze on the boy and after a minute he was able to.  
"Ha fag, yea that's real funny" Naruto said with slightly slurred speech. He walked towards Kiba getting closer with every step. "On top of that it's very original to call me a fag, but… but it's alright" he said now standing right in front of him. "I'll show you fag and that's when he did it. Naruto kissed him. A hard passionate kiss pressing Kiba against the wall. Kiba could taste the alcohol on Naruto's breath and thought to himself. "Great he's drunk"  
Naruto continued to kiss him as he abandoned holding up his pants and ran his hands all over Kiba's chest. He began to work his way down actually getting a feel of how hard Kiba was. Naruto continued to massage the erect Kiba when it all ended too quickly as someone busted into the bathroom causing the two boys to break apart in quick haste. Naruto staggered to the door as the next thing that was heard was the blonde boy wrenching and vomit hitting the floor.  
"Great" Kiba thought to himself "why is it that everybody I kiss has been sick? Am I doing something wrong?" Kiba looked down at his pants and saw not only his hardon but also the wet stain that Naruto left on his pants. "Great… just great" He said as he smiled to himself.


End file.
